NORAD Tracks Santa Videos - 2010 - Full Video Clips
Santa Cam and Related Videos for NORAD Tracks Santa The NORAD Tracks Santa website Videos webpage is updated, generally each hour, to show a Santa Cam video of a CGI-rendered Santa flying over major cities in the different time zones where it is midnight. The videos feature a voiceover, that is typically done by NORAD staff, explaining Santa's location with facts about Santa and the country and city which Santa has just visited. Celebrity voiceovers have also been done over the years. For the London Santa Cam video, British celebrity and television presenter Jonathan Ross did the voiceover for 2005 thru 2007 and the former Beatle star Ringo Starr was an honorary Santa Tracker and voiceover for London in 2003 and 2004. Paul Harvey was also an honorary Santa Tracker and did the voiceover for the St. Louis, Missouri Santa Cam in 2003. In 2002, Aaron Carter was an honorary Santa Tracker and provided voice updates about Santa's whereabouts as he helped NORAD track Santa's progress on Christmas Eve in 2002. The Santa Cam locations announced by Aaron Carter for the 2002 NORAD Tracks Santa season were: 1) Auckland, New Zealand, 2) Athens,Greece, and 3) Colorado Springs. The locations of some of the Santa Cam videos have changed over the years. In 2009, a record 28 Santa Cam videos were posted at the NORAD Tracks Santa website's Videos webpage. In other years, generally 24 to 25 Santa Cam videos were posted at the NORAD Tracks Santa website's Videos webpage. Under each year is a table of locations of the Santa Cam videos posted for that year at the NORAD Tracks Santa website's Videos webpage with links to the Santa Cam video clips (where available). Then each year has a comment on which Santa Cam video locations changed (additions, updates, and deletions) from the prior year. In December 2010, prior to Christmas Eve, the Videos webpage featured the NORAD Tracks Santa Trailer and a link to the Holiday Videos webpage that has invited student videos from around the world. See article Holiday Videos from Around the World for more information. 2010 55th Anniversary of NORAD Tracks Santa The NORAD Tracks Santa program continues to make Santa tracking an enjoyable experience by varying the route again in 2010 with the 28 posted Santa Cam videos and seven (7) route changes. New Santa Cam videos for 2010 were for: 1) Athens, Greece, 2) Johanesburg, South Africa, 3) Florence, Italy, 4) Berlin, Germany, 5) Bracelona, Spain, 6) Chicago in Illinois, and 7) Denver, Colorado. The Santa Cam video for Athens, Greece replaced the 2009 Santa Cam video for Moscow, Russia. The Santa Cam video for Johanesburg, South Africa replaced the 2009 Santa Cam video for the Egyptian Pyramids of Giza near Cairo, Egypt. The Santa Cam video for Florence, Italy replaced the 2009 Santa Cam video for Rome, Italy. The Santa Cam video for Berlin, Germany replaced the 2009 Santa Cam video for Zurich, Switzerland. The Santa Cam video for Bracelona, Spain replaced the 2009 Santa Cam video for Lajes do Pico in the Azores. The Santa Cam video for Chicago, Illinois replaced the 2009 Santa Cam video for St. Louis, Missouri. The Santa Cam video for Denver, Colorado replaced the 2009 Santa Cam video for Colorado Springs, Colorado. References Category:NORAD Tracks Santa Wiki